The Bonds of Love
by KuroNoTenshi13
Summary: Arthur is quite the rebellious teenager, stealing, fighting, murdering. However, when he decides to change his life, he stumbles across a small boy in the alleyway, alone. When Arthur decides to take him in, what troubles may occur?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Remember...**

It has been almost two years since that day. That terrible, sad day. But that day changed my life forever, and I will never forget it.

It all started when I was part of a gang. They were so low. The lowest of the low. This gang did unspeakable things, so terrible that I do not wish to recall most of it. But let me take you back to the hours prior to that life-changing event.

The group I was with were a deadly bunch. Stealing, raping, even murdering. I was ashamed to be part of it. Since the beginning.

'I see him! That damn bastard! How DARE he run from my group!'

The leader of the gang was freaking out. A man I was friends with, who was originally in the gang, had decided to leave. But the price to pay was huge.

'Make Arthur go after him! Make him prove me is worthy!' One of the guys in the group shouted.

'No... I...' I hesitated.

'Arthur, man, come on! We can't let him get away!' The gang leader snapped, shoving me forward. 'You DO realise the price you have to pay for defying me, right?'

'Of course,' I choked out. 'I would never defy you.'

The gang leader smiled. But not that warm, fuzzy smile. It was that sort of smile that sent chills down your spine. Continuously. 'That's good.' He thrusted a knife into my hand. 'Now, act like you mean it. I want you to chase after that guy, and bring his head to me.'

I nodded stiffly.

'Good. Now go!'

'Yes, Leader'

I ran. My head spinning, making it hard to think straight. I did not know why I felt this way. I had killed numerous people before.

Maybe it was the fact that this was the first time I had to behead a person. Just the mere thought made me feel dizzy. Once I was out of sight of the leader, I ran the in the direction in which the victim ran.

As if God knew of what I was about to do, clouds appeared overhead. Usually the rain made me feel comfortable, calm. This time, it made me feel heavy and guilty. I hated feeling this way. It made me feel so low.

I did not know what to do.

I ran through a crowded street. I had lost the man. He must be been hiding amongst all these people. I hid the knife in my jacket to erase suspicion, and looked around. I saw couples walking under the same umbrella, families going home, friends just hanging out.

It made me feel sick.

I wish I could be these people. It was just not fair that I was the one who had to suffer. That was my last thought as I turned to look down an alleyway.

And there on the ground was a small boy.

I had a closer look at him. He looked about 6 years old. He had dark blonde hair with one odd strand standing up, and wore a ragged long shirt. He must be homeless.

It made me feel even more sick.

And yet the people walking nearby didn't give a damn. This world is so filthy.

I walked up to the boy and knelt down next to him. He was fast asleep. It made me feel warm inside. I patted him on the head and left the alleyway quickly so I would not wake him.

When I returned to the street, it was much less crowded. I checked my watch. It was 10:30. I had no idea it was this late. But I still had not come up with any ideas to evade the gang. I turned to walk down the shopping area when I heard a group of people calling my name. I had taken too long. And I did not have what the leader had asked for. For a long second I decided what to do.

They would probably kill some of the people here if I stayed. I had to leave immediately. I fled into an old deserted area, and hid inside an abandoned building. This would be enough to decide what to do. I ran through my options. I could go back to them... no. They will probably kill me. I could stand up to them. But many against one is not going to turn out well. My only option was to run away.

'Come on out, Arthur!' I heard someone call. I had no time. Run or stay... run or stay. I decided to stay put until they left.

But luck was not on my side. Not that it ever was to begin with. The gang entered the building I was in.

'Arthur!' they continuously called. I froze. The footsteps became louder. That obviously meant they were coming closer to the room I was hiding in. Why was God so cruel! Why this building of all places! They could have searched another building first and I would have been able to run away!

The door creeped open. 'I found you' said the leader, with that sadistic smile on his face. 'Grab him!'

The other members gathered around me and held me at my limbs. I could no longer run.

'So,' the leader started. 'Where is the head?'

'I... I...,' I started.

'Why so hesitant? I am just asking you a question. Or have you decided inside your cowardly brain to neglect my generosity?' He leaned into my face and licked my ear.

I could not pronounce words. I was frozen. It also seemed the leader was getting frustrated with my silence.

'Enough of this! Men! Search him and his belongings! Find the head at all costs!' He commanded.

The men removed my jacket and my bag. Heh, jerks. There is no head in there.

'Um... Leader' one of the men spoke. 'There is no head.'

I held my breathe for the worst. But the leader just laughed. 'I should have known!' He then leaned down and grabbed my collar. 'I always knew you were a coward. I always knew that you were a wimpy kid who cant do anything for himself. But, do you know what? You being our errand boy was fun, but I think its time to end it all.'

The Leader then turned to the doorway. 'Men. You know what to do' he said, and left the room.

I still couldn't move. The members of the gang started to close in on me. Before I knew it, I felt a huge pain inflicted on my face as I stumble backwards. More pain. I then felt a heap of punches and kicks on my body as I fell to the ground. They are going to beat me until I die. I knew that fact, and maybe if death came upon me I could be reborn into a better life. I could no longer feel pain. I was fading.. fading... into eternal darkness. I tried to welcome death, but I then felt a weird feeling in my chest. Like I was afraid.

No. I don't want to die... not yet!

With my remaining strength, I got up as fast as I could and ran from the room.

'Dammit! After him!' I heard one man yell.

'Nah, don't bother. He wont get far with those injuries - '

I was out of the building, unable to hear them anymore. I knew they wouldn't follow, but I had to continue running. Despite the pain. I have to get away.

After what seemed like hours, I stumbled into a familiar alleyway. My head was throbbing from the pain. My legs gave way, and I fell to the floor with a thud. This was it. I'm going to die! Someone... help me..! Anyone... I dont want to die! Please...

I then fell unconscious, believing that that night would be my last.

**So heres my first ever FANFICTION! Any kind of tips I welcome ~ Since I'm new to this though, dont be TOOO hard on me, please? **

**I'm going to publish the next chapter soon, so i hope you will read it when it does!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I finally updated after ages! I was REALLY busy with study and I went on a holiday... well that's really no excuse, right? XD**

**Just a quick note! Arthur is 17, and Francis is 18. Also, I dont know much french, so I didn't use those french sentences throughout Francis' speech, ok? Not a problem? YAYS ~**

**Chapter 2: Something to Protect**

I was sure I was dead. That was for certain. It was dark and cold. Is this what what death was like? It was funny... I thought death would be more painless, full of white light, surrounded by angels or something.

I then felt someone poke me on my arm.

Wait... was I in hell!? Is that Satan!? A devil or demon!? I then heard a worried voice in my ear.  
"Mister? Are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a small boy in front of me. He looked strangely familiar...  
He was that boy from the alleyway.

I tried to sit up but the pain caused me to stay still. The boy looked worried when he saw my wounds.  
"You hurting?" he touched my face and drew a finger down my jaw, as if he had never seen a human or spoken to one before in his life. I simply nodded.

"What's your name, boy?" I asked him.

He looked closer at me. "My name is Alfred..."

"Alfred? Why are you here? Where are your parents?" I asked him. I immediately regretted it after seeing the look on his face. "I'm sorry... you don't have to say anything."

He nodded and moved away, curling up in his corner of the alleyway once again. I lay there for a moment, thinking about what had happened the previous night. I was almost certain I was going to die, yet there I was, still alive. I didn't know if it was a gift or a curse. Now what do I do? I suddenly remembered the phone in my pocket. It was my only hope.

I took it out and flipped it open, looking at who to call. My eyes laid upon the name of an old friend. I had no choice though, as he was the only one I could call, as I had almost no friends.

I held the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up.

"Bonjour? Tis Francis" I heard a french accent at the other end.

"Frog..." I managed to say.

The frenchman's voice suddenly became deep with worry. "Arthur? Is that you? What's wrong? You haven't phoned in months"

I took a deep breath. "That's.. not the problem... can you come help me?"

There was silence for a moment. Finally, Francis spoke up. "Where are you?"

I told him the location, and the phone call ended.

Alfred looked at the phone in my hand with question. Pointing at my phone, he asked "What's that?"

"It's a phone"

"A... phone?"

I nodded and showed him. "See?"

Alfred crawled closer to look at the phone. He knelt beside me and looked closer. "Can I?" He asked.

"Sure... just be careful, okay?"

Alfred nodded and took it from my hand. He moved back to his corner, eyes glued to the screen and his fingers moving.

After about half an hour, Alfred still on my phone, Francis arrived to pick me up. He looked at me lying on the dirty ground and suddenly looked very worried. "Arthur! What happened!? Are you ok!?," he rushed to my side and lifted my head up slightly. "What happened to you? I hadn't seen you in months, and suddenly you show up looking like a corpse!"

"I don't... want to... talk about it," I muttered. "Please... just get me out of here."

Francis nodded, and helped me onto my feet. "Can you walk?" he asked. I shook my head, trying to avoid his gaze. As Francis and I started to make our way out of the alleyway, I felt a tug on my leg. It was Alfred. He held out my phone to me, looking like he was going to cry. I took my phone from his hand. I felt sorry for him, befriending him then just leaving him.

"Frog... can we take the boy with us?" I asked, still avoiding Francis' eyes.

"What? Are you crazy!? We cant take that kid! Let's just get you home!" I heard his ragged breath as he struggled to keep me upright.

Looking down at Alfred's sad face, I felt a feeling. Like I had to protect him. I couldn't just leave him here!

"No. I'm going to bring him with me."

Francis groaned. "Fine then. But you have to look after him."

I turned to Francis, looked at him in the eyes for the first time and said softly, "Thank you".

Francis' eyes softened. He then turned cast a short glance at Alfred. "You coming, kid?"

A huge smile spread across Alfred's childish face, and followed the two men as they stumbled from the alleyway, and into Francis' car. 15 minutes passed, and they all reached Francis' apartment. All the way there, Alfred had looked with wonder outside the window of the car, looking with curiosity at every passing person, building, tree, cloud and bird. It made me smile just looking at his huge grin.  
As we all entered Francis' home, Alfred never spoke, just looking at every room with more wonder. As soon as Francis opened the front door, Alfred ran inside and started to investigate the apartment.

"What's with this kid? Has he never seen an apartment before?" Francis questioned me.

I smiled. "I don't think he has. Just let him go, he's enjoying himself."

"If you insist," Francis laid me down on the couch. "I'll go and get some bandages and stuff. You wait here and get some rest". He then disappeared behind a door.

It had been so long since I had last been in Francis' house. I used to come here almost everyday, but things changed when he started to date this girl. Our relationship was never perfect, but he started to spend way too much time with his girlfriend. This was around the time I nearly got expelled from high school, so I was very rebellious and violent at the time. As a result, we fought, and I stopped talking to him. That was when I joined the gang.

I heard small footsteps enter the room. "Alfred? Is that you?".

The young boy's head pops up from behind the sofa, and he yells 'rah!' like a lion. Grinning, he asked, "I scared you?".

I shook my head. "No way. It'll take a lot more than that to scare me". When Alfred pouted, I placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "Better luck next time".

"I will scare you ONE day, mister!" he grinned cheekily.

"One day, sure. And my name isn't 'Mister', it's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur?" he looked at me closely and repeated my name. "Arthur... so I call you Arthur?"

I smiled softly. "Yup. Can I call you Alfie then? If that's alright with you."

He nodded furiously. "No one has ever given me a nickname before! I'm so happy!"

"So..." I begin. "How old are you, Alfie?"

"I'm..." he counts using his fingers. "I'm 12!"

If I was holding something, I probably would have dropped it. "12!? I thought you were 7 or something!"

"I have always been.. small for my age, I guess..." he looked down shyly.

I then realised he might have been this small because he hadn't eaten for a long time. I mentally slapped myself. I should have not have said that.

Alfred seemed to have sense my worries, moved around to the front of the couch and sat down at the opposite end where I was sitting. "Hey, Arthur... can I call you... big brother?"

"Big brother?"

"You see... I... I really like you. You feel like a big brother to me. I know after today you'll probably kick me out, but I want to remember having a big brother like you".

"What are you saying?" I protested. "I wouldn't kick you out! Never. I promise."

Alfred smiled brightly. "You really mean that!?"

"Yup. In fact, why not live with me? I don't mind. I live by myself, and it gets really boring."

I was talking so casually I didn't realise tears swelled in Alfred's eyes. I only noticed his tears when they poured down his cheeks. He suddenly jumped over on me and wrapped his tiny arms around my shoulders. This sent a shock of pain through my body, but I tried not to show it. I heard small sobs and felt his chest beating fast against me. I hugged him back, careful not to place too much pressure on his back, as he seemed so small and fragile.

Francis appeared in the room and saw Alfred crying, arms around me, and mine around him. Francis gave a small smile and leaned against the doorframe, and I smiled back.

I felt like I had something of my own to protect.

My own little brother.

**So there you have it! I'll try to update sooner! And I'll try to make the chapters longer. I'LL TRY!**

**But anyways, I hope you liked chapter 2 ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Updated after a day! I promised I would upload quicker, didn't I? ; )**

**Just another quick note. I'm going to make a list of the human names mentioned in each chapter, and say which country they are. I made a few up because some don't have official names ~ The first few should be obvious, but I'll just list them anyway.**

**Arthur - England/Britain/UK**

**Alfred - America**

**Francis - France**

**Kiku - Japan**

**Matthew - Canada**

**Michelle - Seychelles**

**Angelique - Monaco**

**Please enjoy ~**

**Chapter 3: The Start of a New Life**

_A few days later_

I had been at Francis' house for a few days, recovering. Alfred was looking a lot better. He had gained a little weight because of all the food he had eaten. His face became rounder and made him look older than he had a few days earlier. Francis had also bought some new clothes for Alfred, and the two seemed to be getting along quite well.

I was able to walk again, but parts of my body had turned purple due to the bruises. Francis would treat them everyday, and sometimes Alfred would give him a hand.

I promised the next day I would finally return to my own home.

"You sure you will be alright?" Francis asked as he handed me a cup of tea. I sipped from the cup but immediately placed it down. Francis had never really had the skills to make tea how I liked it.

"I've been here for days. I have probably bothered you enough. Don't you have a job now? You have had to miss days because of me," I pointed out.

He shrugged. "I don't really mind. And the people I work with don't mind either. Besides, it's fun to finally sit here and talk to you again. Though I miss our arguments, this is a start." He winked at me.

"And even after all this time, you still suck at making tea," I stated.

Francis blinked for a moment, then made a strange face. "Only YOU have a problem with my tea. Must be because the tea you make has killed your taste buds."

I pushed Francis and he laughed, tugging at my sleeves. "My taste buds are NOT dead. You just seem not to have any."

"Hey! Stop being mean to my big bro!" Alfred ran in from the kitchen and sat in between Francis and I. He turned to Francis and frowned. "Aren't taste buds little flowers in your mouth?"

Francis burst out laughing and Alfred blushed a deep red. "What!? Why are you laughing! Did I do something funny!?"

Francis turned to Alfred and pointed at his lips. "Your taste buds ARE in your mouth, but they are on your tongue."

Alfred's eyes opened wide. "No way! On your tongue!? But how?"

"Well, on your tongue, you know how you have those lumps? They contain taste buds that let you taste things that are sweet, sour, bitter, salty and everything."

"Wow!" Alfred exclaimed with wonder. "I had no idea! How do you know this!?"

"I went to school, Alfred," he answered. "We learned it in class."

Alfred thought for a moment. "I did go to school... for a little while. I think that was about 4 years ago."

Francis looked shocked. He turned to me and said "This kid needs to get back to school! What do we do!?"

"No!" Alfred shouted. Francis and I both looked at him, surprised. Alfred then spoke up again. "I mean... I DO want to go to school again.. but I don't remember anything at all! I don't want to start school again and be the dumbest in my class!"

"Hey Alfie.." I started. "You know, Francis here graduated almost at the top of his class. I'm sure he can help you get started again."

Francis looked at me like I was crazy, but Alfred beamed. "Really!? No way!" He then turned to Francis and begged. "Please, pleaaaase!? I promise I'll be good!"

Francis looked bewildered, but Alfred put on a puppy eyed look. Finally, Francis gave in. "Fine. I'll help you."

"Yay!" Alfred threw his arms in the air in delight.

"But!" Francis interrupted. "We are going to start from the very basics! The new school year starts in about two weeks, and we have a lot to get through. Are you ready for the hard work?"

"Yes!" Alfred raised his fist in the air. He then made his way to the door of the kitchen and shouted "I'm gonna eat more ice cream! I'm hungry!"

"Don't eat too much!" I shout back, but he had disappeared. There were then sounds of fiddling in the fridge following.

"Energetic kid, isn't he." Francis sighed.

"Are you alright with this?" I asked him. I know he's a busy man, and this was probably a lot to ask.

"I feel like I have to help him. And he deserves to have an education, right?" Francis then looked serious and turned to me. "What about you?"

I froze and looked away. "What do you mean, about me?"

"Don't lie to me, Arthur. You missed a lot of school, didn't you?"

I didn't move.

"You have to repeat your second year of high school. Am I right?"

"How do you know that?" I questioned him.

"Seriously Arthur, what do you take me for? I was basically your only friend since we were kids. Sure, you met Kiku and Michelle, but you couldn't rely on either of them. I'm not stupid."

"My only friend? Oh please." I didn't mention his name was the only name on my contact list.

"Arthur, listen to me. Do you want me to help you? Or do you want help from your family?"

I resisted the urge of punch him. "You know about my family, right? We don't get along. My brothers were either super annoying or just plain show offs. And what about you and your girlfriend? What was her name? Joan?"

Francis stiffened. "She... she died."

At that, I froze again. '_Died!?'_ I thought. '_No way... that's impossible!'_

"I'm sorry," I finally say.

Francis smiled sadly. "It's alright. She was a good woman. She had a little sister, Angelique. We are quite close."

I placed my head in my hands. I had no clue what to say. I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see Francis, face close to mine. "Look. I know you may not want to talk about it, but just hang in there, okay? If you need any help in school, please, just ask me."

I nod and sighed loudly. "Thanks. It just makes me sad that I have to watch all my old classmates graduate before me. It's hard to believe."

"Do you think it was such a good idea to take in Alfred? You have to focus on your studies. I can look after him if you want."

"No, it's alright. He's the only good thing that has happened to me in a long time. I'm not going to give up on him just yet." I smile at him to reassure him. "If I really do need help, can I call on you?"

Francis suddenly sat up with pride. "I had had a bit of experience with kids before. I'm sure I can lend a hand if you ask me."

"Experience with kids?" I snorted. "Prove it."

"I'm serious! I have an old family friend, and I had to look after their 12 year old son for a few weeks! Much less energetic than this one, but they look kind of similar. His name is Matthew."

I nodded, impressed. "Are you sure you aren't lying to me?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Does this look like a face a man makes when he's lying?" He pointed to his own face, grinning slyly.

I laughed. "Okay, you aren't lying."

We then both heard a loud thud coming from the kitchen.

"Alfred!" We both shouted in unison, and headed straight for the kitchen. There, on his backside, was Alfred. He hair, cloths and face were covered in vanilla ice cream, and the floor was covered with melting ice cream and water.

Francis let out a silent scream. "What are you doing!?" he bellowed. "What happened here?"

I held out my hand to Alfred and helped him off the floor. Alfred then jumped into an explanation. "I-It's not what it looks like! I was just trying to get the ice cream from the tub, but the scoop fell on the floor! When I bent down to get the scoop, I knocked the tub over! It was slightly melted, and it was everywhere! I then grabbed a cloth with water and tried to clean it, but I stepped in the ice cream and I spread it even more! I-I-I.." Alfred talked so fast that he was panting for breath, with tears in his eyes.

"Alfred," I said firmly. He then fell silent, looking at me in fear. I placed my hands on his tiny shoulders. "It's okay. Calm down. We will help you clean up. It wasn't your fault. You did your best."

Alfred nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh my God! The floor is so sticky!" Francis exclaimed. I shoot him a cold look and he shuts up.

10 minutes later, the floor was no longer sticky, Alfred was smiling again, and Francis wasn't cursing under his breath anymore. Francis flopped on the couch and drank deeply from his glass of wine. "Mattie was never that clumsy," he whined.

"Stop your whining, Frog. He's making life heaps more fun."

"Easy for you to say! My poor floor!"

"It wasn't MY fault," Alfred muttered as he suddenly appeared at the door, hair dripping from his shower.

"You all clean, Alfie?" I asked him, tapping the couch next to me to invite him to sit down.

"I swear I haven't had this many showers in years!" he stated. He ignored my invitation, and sat down on my lap instead.

After a few minutes of conversation with the two, I turn to Francis with a serious face. "Francis. I have decided," I started.

"Hm? Arthur?"

"I'm going to go home tomorrow. Definitely."

Francis took another sip from his glass and set it down on the coffee table. "Sure, I don't see why not. Just make sure you take care of yourself. Do you promise?"

"I promise. Alfie and I will have fun, right?" I held out my hand for a high five, and Alfred clapped his hand against mine.

"I'll be good, I promise," Alfred said.

"You can come here for your lessons, okay, Alfred? I'm free everyday after 6 o'clock."

"Okay!" Alfred grinned at Francis.

The next morning, Alfred and I made our leave, but Francis had already left for work. There was a note left on the fridge written in loopy letters, held up by magnets.

"Good luck, Arthur. I got called in, so I can't see you two off. I'll call you tonight! But in the mean time, look after Alfred! Be careful on your way home."

- _Francis Bonnefoy_

**See you all in chapter 4!**


End file.
